Hero
by lavendersenpai
Summary: While being chased by a couple of creeps, a mysterious silver haired man comes to to the rescue, but what happens when the rescuer turns out to be a thief? Are all thieves really bad? (Modern AU)
1. Hero

_Faster, just walk faster!_ I could hear the footsteps coming behind me, splashing in the puddles and scratching the gravel underneath. It wasn't just one person. I picked up the pace again as I walked through the street with broken windows and cracked concrete. The moon had just come out and there was no one around, I didn't dare to look behind me to set off whoever was following me.

That's when it started.

"Hey hey hey, why don't you slow down pretty girl? We won't cause you any harm!"

I felt sick to my stomach, I just kept walking. I could hear them laughing and getting closer. I picked up a foot and prepared to run. Thats when I felt an arm come around my shoulder and another around my waist "Woah woah, where you off to cutie?" I could feel my stomach churning even worse and the blood rush to my head, I felt like I could faint. What happened next was the closest thing to a miracle I've ever saw.

It was like something straight out of a movie: with a cap over long silver hair, dressed in a red baseball jacket and black slacks, he came to my rescue. I couldn't hear a thing, it felt like time slowed down. I only watched in awe of how easily he seemed to move around the two people, it was like he was stepping on air. It took me a second to realize what was happening.

When the mystery man first stepped in he grabbed one of the men by the shoulder, getting his attention and then punching him square in the nose. He then grabbed the other's face and swiftly brought it down onto his knee. I heard cries of pain but I knew all I could do was watch. The second creep heard his friend and began to turn around, only to keel over as he received a swift kick to the stomach. He was then helpless as a foot went straight over his back and slammed him to the ground. I was completely silent, I couldn't speak. My newfound hero grabbed my hand and started running, pulling me along with him. I looked up to see that he had a bloody nose, but he didn't seem to care at the moment.

"Don't slow down!" is all that he said. His tone was rough yet kind, and it seemed sad for some reason. We ran around for a few blocks till we got to an alleyway and he let go of my hand. He looked around to see if we were being followed. He had his back to me and seemed to be occupied with rummaging through his pockets.

"Uhm, t-thanks" my voice was still shaky from what I just witnessed but I soon recovered. I went to brush myself off and looked in my bag to see if anything was missing and to get a handkerchief for the guy's nose. "If you didn't come in that moment I don't know what would have happened, thank-" I was looking up from my bag only to see a pocket knife a couple inches away from my face. I looked up at the man, his eyes were golden and they stared coldly back at me with no emotion. Well, he wasn't really a man, he seemed more like someone my age, perhaps a few years older.

"Hand it over" his voice was harsh and cold.

"W-what?" my head was basically spinning at this point. I was thrown from a scary situation to a terrifying situation. My whole body went cold and I stared at the small metal object in front of me. I couldn't speak and it was silent for what seemed like an eternity until he decided to break it.

He stepped even closer, putting the knife on my cheek. "Look, I don't want to hurt you, just give me what's in your wallet right now" He narrowed his eyes and by the tone of voice he didn't seem like he was going to listen to reason. I immediately went into my backpack, hands trembling and eyes starting to tear up. I grabbed my wallet, and zipped it open, I grabbed the twenty and few spare dollars that was inside and held it at arm's reach. He took it from my hand while still keeping the knife up and counted the money, his face lowered and I couldn't see his expression. He lowered his knife, put it in his pocket, and looked at me straight in the eyes, I gulped and stepped back a little but he took a step forward. I was about to run until I saw him lose his scary look and let out a large sigh.

"Geez I didn't know you were this poor, damn, I thought high school kids these days were loaded, arggghhh what am I going to do?" He continued to yammer as I quickly picked up all my stuff and took a step past him.

"Where do you think you're going" he said without turning his head. I stopped in my tracks and took a breath. I was done. So absolutely done. I was done with creeps. I was done with thieves. I was done. I clenched my fists and turned around. I looked at him with anger in my eyes as he took a step back with a sort of scared and astonished mix on his face. He slipped and fell on the ground and before he could go into his pockets, I suckerpunched him straight on the cheek.

"OWWW! What the hell! What was that for?!" As if he didn't just mug me. I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and yanked him closer.

"I swear to god, when I'm through with you wont have any teeth le-" that's when I heard something. The faintest cry. The thief underneath me apparently heard it too and gave a quick struggle to get out of my grip. He went running down the alleyway and I followed. When I caught up to him I saw him slouched over a small box. I looked over his shoulder to see their was a small puppy inside.

"Its only a few days old" he said, lifting the newborn pup out of the box and taking off his jacket to give it some warmth. He began to walk out of the alleyway and for some reason, I continued to follow him. I walked a couple feet behind but I felt like he wasn't going to try to hurt me now. We walked a little bit a ways before we got to a small building. The lights were out and all I could see was a sign on the door 'Taisho veterinary hospital is closed for right now! Please come back at opening hours!' I was distracted until I heard a jingling of keys and a door open, I looked up to see the guy keep the door open for me.

"Are you coming in or what?" I gave a pout but I quickly went inside. There was a rush of warm air and I felt a little more at ease. He walked past me, flicked on some lights, and went into another room, I looked around as I trailed after. The place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in weeks maybe months. The lights flickered and dulled. It was kind of creepy to be honest. Where I followed him to was like a kitchen. A table with chairs in the middle with cupboards and a refrigerator with a microwave on top surrounding it. He put the pup down on the table and my eyes watched him move to the fridge. From what I could see it looked pretty empty, only a carton of milk inside which he grabbed. He went to the cupboard next to it and pulled out a baby bottle. Pouring milk in the bottle and putting it in the microwave, he turned to look at the pup and then to me.

"So…" He looked away immediately, embarrassed maybe? "...I'm sorry" He lifted his hand and I saw my money. I hesitated, I mean it was my money anyway? I took it out of his hand and looked away. I felt kind of bad for some reason? I apparently was zoning out because when I blinked again he was only inches away from my face. He golden eyes looked straight into mine. His silver hair and bangs really framed his face well, and he had a little fang? Before I realized I was analyzing every feature. I felt my face heat up. I've never had a person this close before.

"Hey you ok, you got a fever from hanging out in the cold?" he asked, getting even closer and trying to put his hand on my forehead. I couldn't handle it. A guy I just met that robbed me and is now trying to be nice?! I was about to faint, I was steaming, I knew I was overreacting but I couldn't help it. Before I knew it I had slapped him across the face and he fall face down on the ground.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, as he twitched. I could tell he was mad but when he turned to me as to yell to me we heard a ding. The microwave popped open and he quickly got up to get it. He grabbed the bottle and went to the table. Gently, he picked the pup up and started to feed it. As he did that I walked around the room, I found myself down a hallway with a door at the end. The curiosity was getting to me. Why would there be a door here? I gripped the doorknob and started to turn it.

"Hey! What are you doing! Don't open that!" But it was already too late, a pack of dogs came running out and went running to the kitchen. He put the puppy down and immediately got "attacked" by the pack of dogs; licking, wagging their tails, and yapping. I ran back to see the commotion and saw him on the ground laughing with a bunch of dogs around him. I couldn't help but smile at the funny sight

"I'm guessin' you guys want some food don't you!" He spoke happily as he scratched one of the dogs' heads. "Can you take care of the little one as I get these big guys some chow?" I didn't say anything but simply gave a nod while still smiling at what just happened. I picked up the small puppy, and he made some noises as he tried to snuggle in for more warmth, I put the bottle to his mouth and he began to drink again. I smiled as I looked at the new life and couldn't help but make little baby noises and giggle while staring at the pup wiggle around. She looked at the man pouring dog food into several bowls and laying them out for the dogs. He turned around and gave a notion to give the puppy back and I did. I laced my fingers together behind my back and watched as he left the kitchen for a quick second and came back, without the puppy.

"I left it on a heated pad so dont worry" he said, looking down at the dogs chowing away. I grabbed a seat around the table and rested my head on it. I was extremely tired. I didn't know what time it was and I was too exhausted to fetch my phone out of my backpack. I could feel the strain my body had from the previous incidents, but I couldn't help but smile now. I watched the mysterious man grin and laugh a little with the dogs as I slowly dozed off.

When I groggily woke up I felt a nice warmth around my body. I opened my eyes more and all I could see was silver. It was soft. It smelled wonderful. I felt safe for some reason. I felt the hands sink into the silver and I inter tangled my fingers in it.

"You awake?" I heard a voice, my eyes shot open and I realized that the mysterious guy was carrying me on his back, looking at me, I was too embarrassed to look at him in the eyes

"Um, where are you taking me?" I asked. I played softly with the silver locks in my hands, I didn't want to get off just yet. It was, comfortable, being here, with him.

"Back to your home, you had an ID on you. You live at a shrine?" I gave a small 'mm' back as to agree and he continued to walk. I leaned in closer. Letting myself go into the smell and warmth. I wish I could have stayed in it forever. I couldn't bring myself to ask why he was being so nice to me even after all that happened. We were both quiet, but, it was nice. Like a mutual quietness, one that isn't awkward, more like, a way to calm and really be at peace.

"Hey we are coming up to your stop." As he gave me a little bump to get me out of my trance. I looked up to see the steps to the shrine. I got off his back and felt something lost. I shook it off immediately, and walked a little bit ahead, I turned around and saw him standing there. He still seemed kind of embarrassed of the entire thing, and had his face down. He gave a half assed laugh and turned around "Don't walk so late in places you don't know about. Next time you might not have me around." He looked back and grinned "Don't go acting stupid, idiot" I huffed, and I thought this guy was nice! I gave a quick thanks-not-really-thanks and walked up the steps. When I got to the top I looked around if I could get one last peek at the strange guy, but he was already gone.

I walked into my house, Mother worried sick and Grandfather giving me a 'talk'. I felt too tired to go through all of it so I immediately went up to my room. I fell on my bed. I had so many questions running through my head. As I tried to sort my brain out I only had one thing on my mind 'When will I ever see him again' I clenched my pillow and sighed. He was a thief after all. Not getting to see him is probably for the best, but I felt bad for some reason. He seemed alone. He had his dogs but seemed….lonely. I rolled around not know what to do. I sat up and slapped my face with both my hands and thought to myself 'Kagome! You gotta move on!" and with that I turned off the light and fell asleep.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ok, so this is my first fanfic. Please tell me what you've thought of it! I will be adding more characters in the coming chapters!


	2. Meeting

I was sitting at school in my desk. I...really...couldn't sleep. I had bags under my eyes and I felt completely sluggish. I could hear the chatter in my classroom but it wasn't till I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"-Gome, Kagome, Kagome!" I looked up to see a good friend of mine.

"Ah Sango, it's you" I smiled and sat up. Trying to look as fresh as possible. She looked at me with a worried face. Without saying a word she put a clothed box in front of me. I could feel energy coming back already. I knew what this is. I hurriedly opened it and found an entire lunch inside. I was elated. Sangos' cooking is the best! I immediately began to eat. She laughed a little and the worried look washed off.

"I would have brought more if I knew you were this hungry" She said, she was so kind! "So, why are you so tired today Kagome?" I choked on my food a bit. I gave a nervous laugh. I pushed my food away a tad forcing myself to stop eating. I told her the part of the creeps following me and I could see her pent up anger. She looked like she was going to say something but I continued, much to her surprise.

"I, ugh, well, I mean, this guy came out of no where and saved me" Sango looked shocked. She gave me a knowing look and grinned. "It's not as great as you think. He tried to mug me next" Double-shock, and apparently double pent-up anger. "Ah but we found a lost puppy and brought it to a veterinary clinic, and he was….nice…" I looked down and fumbled with my hands, I thought about the whole experience again. The warmth, the smell, the silver hair, and those golden eyes. I could feel a familiar heat rush to my face.

"Well I don't know about you but I kinda want to meet this guy, one; to give him a beating, and two; how he's about to make you flush like this" Sango said triumphantly, once she had an idea she stuck to it. Before she could speak again the bell rang, she gave a happy sigh, a quick wave and went to her own classroom. I sunk back into my seat. Looking out the window. I could feel the exhausting no-sleep night get to me. The teacher didn't pay any mind to me so I just laid down on my table and rested for the rest of the day.

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

I grumbled as I got up, surrounded by dogs in a makeshift bed of pillows and blankets. "Keh, you guys are so lazy" I gave a snarky laugh as some dogs lifted their heads up and wagged their tails. I grinned and stood up. As soon as I did that I the dogs got up as well. "You guys are hungry again?"  
I walked with a pack of hounds behind me and went to the kitchen. Gave them a meal and went to check on the puppy, grabbing some milk along the way. I went into the room where the pup was and sat next to where I placed it. The heat pad was on a table and picked up the pup, who gave a small whine, and put the bottle to his nose. The puppy drinking like it hasn't had a meal in days. I sat down on the ground and continued to feed it.

'Man alot of shit happened yesterday didn't it. Haaa, didn't even get any cash.' I thought to myself 'but I did….meet….her, what was it? Kagami, Kogomi, Kagome? Kagome! Right right from her ID card! Why the hell did she follow me after I put a knife to her?' I gave a deadpan face to the wall. "What an idiot" I said aloud, but I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I haven't talked to someone other than my crap family in weeks, and she was...nice... I started to remember her appearance. Black raven hair but it was soft, brown eyes that looked deep into mine, soft lips and pink cheeks.

"Fuck!" I yelled, only to startle the pup underneath me. The little thing whimpering, I put him down on the heat pad. I walked out the room scratching my head, thinking 'I gotta get her outta my head, it's not like I'm going to find her again' I walked back to the kitchen and found my cap. Putting it carefully on I grinned at the dogs "You guys be good, I'm going to get money for some grub!" and I walked out the door. The sun shined as I realized it was early afternoon 'must've been out for a long time' I thought, walking with a quickened pace I began to get serious 'Now about the money…... I really need some quick, or else that asshole is going to shut the vet down'

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

The bell rang. I got up, picked up my stuff and walked out the school. I got to the gates and saw Sango, she waved and we walked together. She only lived a few houses down from me and living so close, we became the best of friends. She had a little brother that was the sweetest thing ever, and a cat! She was kind to me, I was so grateful. She has so much on her plate, her parents live overseas and she has to take care of the two all by herself. She is so mature, she even has a boyfriend in college. I mean she is in 12th grade so it isn't that odd. She's only told me about him, saying he's a complete perv and was a total womanizer before they started dating. I couldn't help but giggle. I was happy for her. Even if they seemed kind of odd together.

"Kagome?" I stopped, she was a few feet behind me "This is where your house is you know" getting out of my daze we chatted a bit, about school and her job being a waitress at a local cafe "Are you going to get a job this year or join a club?" I thought for a moment. I didn't really know what to do. There was volleyball club, or swim club, but what about….a job? I thought about the veterinary hospital, before I could get deeper I was cut off "Oh, oh! I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a double date with me and miroku!"

"Sango you know I don't and have no time for a boyfriend" I pouted a tad. To be truly honest I wanted someone to care about, someone who treated me like a princess yet still human. "And what do you mean double date?"

"You could bring Hojo maybe?" She said and I kinda laughed. Hojo was nice but sort of too nice. I thought of him as a good friend but only that. I never really thought of any guy at our school as 'dateable'. "or you can meet this guy that Miroku knows, he went to college with him for a period of time! Apparently the guy is totally attractive, kinda has a sour attitude though" I was curious again. I wanted to meet Miroku but this new character made the mix very enticing to go see.

"Ok Sango, you owe me one" She clapped her hands and grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow then! Just come to my house at 3:00!" She yelled running to her house. I could see her pulling out her phone to call her boyfriend and tell him the good news. I smiled to myself and walked up the steps. I sat at the top looking down over the street. It was peaceful. Quiet, and somewhat warm.

I looked out and wondered 'that guy is out there somewhere, I hope he isn't robbing some cute girl again' I didn't think about it too much. I was excited for tomorrow. Going out with a friend and meeting some new interesting people. Tomorrow was going to be fun.

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

I felt a buzz in my pocket. I took my phone out to see who messaged me. 'Great, its the lecher' I flicked open the text 'Fuck man, I hate it when he does this! I don't want to go out and meet some annoying girl just to make it a dumb double date!'

 _*Hey Inu, come by my house at 3 tomorrow. Got us a double date with my girlfriend and her best friend from her school, don't worry she's cute_ * was what I read, I felt like crushing my phone. 'What a bastard! Rot in hell! I swear to god when I'm done with you, you wont have any teeth le-' I stopped 'Crap I'm thinking about her again. Just get her out of your head. Its not like you can be with someone that pretty' I flushed, not realizing what i just thought. I rummaged through my hair and grumbled.

"I can't let it happen again" I spoke quietly to myself. I didn't ever want to get close to anyone again. I sent Miroku a quick text with a flat out no but he insisted. I sighed. 'I'll just humor him I guess. It's just some random girl right?' I put my phone back in my pocket. Walked a few blocks till I came to vet. I walked inside, did the usual of feeding the dogs and fell into my totally completely comfortable bed. I sighed. 'I wonder what this girl is like, well whatever she is, I'll just treat it like hanging out with friends. Nothing more' I mean, tomorrow was going to be fun. Right?

~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~~o~

I got up early morning to get ready, to be honest was extremely excited. I didn't know what we were doing but knowing Sango it was going to be a blast. Shower, makeup, clothes, texting, before I knew it, it was already 2:30, I said goodbye to my family and ran out the door, wearing a purple sweater with bows around the collar and a blue plaid skirt, I raced to Sango's house. When I got to her door I tried to look like I wasn't too tired from running or seem too excited. I knocked and waited. I heard some jumbled words behind the door and saw it open.

"Good afternoon Kagome!" It wasn't Sango but her little brother Kohaku. I smiled as he let me inside. He was sweet, I wished my little brother was as mature as him. I saw as Sango came from another room to greet me only to have the cutest cat.

"Kirara!" I went to pet the adorable pet. She purred and jumped out of Sango's arms almost acting human and motioning Kohaku to follow, which he did, only to give a quick grin and peace sign before going to the next room. I laughed to myself. What an odd family.

"So are you ready to go?" Sango asked, me giving a quick nod "Oh my goodness you look adorable and lovely today as well!" she said as he bumped me with her elbow, she looked pretty as well, a red plain dress with a knit cardigan "I wonder whos the lucky guy you get to be with today" I nervously laughed. I felt my heart thump as I realized how much effort I put into today. Sango said goodbye to her brother and told him that Kirara was in charge, much to him throwing a pretend fit.

We left and went on the train. When we got off, I found ourselves in Shibuya. My eyes glimmered 'I haven't been here in so long! It's so nice! I hope we get to go shopping and go to arcades!' Sango grabbed my hand and started dragging me.

"I know you're excited but we have to actually meet up with my boyfriend and his friend first Kagome" We walked a little bit a ways and came to a sort of meet up area "Sigh he said he was going to be here at 3, its 3:15, where is he?"

"Ohhhh Sangoooo" I heard an unfamiliar voice call out, we both looked behind us to see some guy running towards us. He basically jumped at Sango and gave her a huge hug, she struggled for a bit trying to get out but just let him have his fun, until he groped her butt which ended up with a quick slap to the cheek.

"You freaking pervert, I know we are dating but do you seriously have to do that every time we see each other?"

'Every time?' I thought to myself. Sango sure seemed dead set on this guy to put up with that. I looked at them as they pretended to argue and he playfully hitting him. I could see someone else walking up behind them, someone….familiar.

"Knock it off Miroku, if you keep doing that she's going to dump you for someone better, which isn't that hard" As I saw a silver haired character yanked Miroku off his girlfriend. Miroku gave a fake cry and grabby hands toward Sango saying something along the lines of 'Help me' or 'But I love you', the golden eyes closed as the familiar person stepped in front of me and put Miroku next to him. Miroku was the first to speak.

"Eh hm, hello! I'm Miroku, and this care bear is Inuyasha" He said chuckling.

'Ah, so his name is name is Inuyasha.' I thought, I smiled, I was happy, seeing him made me happy. I felt a warmth come over me and a feeling of…..I didn't know, it was peaceful but full of energy. I gave a quick bow to Miroku and looked up to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha. Nice to meet y-" He opened his eyes and they widened "-ou"


End file.
